A Liquid Crystal on Silicon (LCoS) display offers a relatively bright, high-resolution display, and thus would be a desirable source of light for an ultra-wide field of view (UWFOV) reflective surface. However, narrow-beam displays, such as an LCoS display, emit light in a relatively narrow +/−10-degree cone. The narrowness of the beam makes it difficult or impracticable to use an LCoS display in conjunction with a UWFOV reflective surface, such as a 130-degree UWFOV reflective surface. Placing a lens in front of the narrow-beam display may diverge the light, but may not make the light field wide enough to support the parameters of a UWFOV reflective surface. In particular, because the curvature of the UWFOV reflective surface reflects the pixels of the narrow-beam display from particular points on the reflector, the resulting reflector power may be too high, resulting in the light focusing inside of an eye instead of at the fovea of the eye.